


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Angeal/Sephiroth/Genesis: autographs and action figures – When the children came up for autographs, it was really no surprise, but who authorized the action figures??</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 11, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/53954.html)

Genesis loved giving autographs, and sometimes could be accused of going out of his way to give them. He also loved dragging Angeal and Sephiroth into situations where they would undoubtedly be asked to sign whatever scraps of paper someone could thrust into their face. Angeal would eventually relax and join in, but Sephiroth exuded such an aura of “Don't touch me” that there was a six foot radius of empty space around him. Genesis finally had to grab a half-terrified girl and, with her friend's laughing approval, shove her in front of the wide-eyed and nearly as terrified general. There was an awkward silence as he signed her autograph booklet, but when he was done the girl managed to squeak out a “Thank you,” before fleeing. After that, the boldest children took turns daring each other, much to Genesis's amusement.

But as casual as he was about the autographs, even Genesis was momentarily shocked the first time someone showed him his own action figure. It was surprisingly realistic, with sword and book and as many jointed parts as the manufacturer could manage. He had no idea who would have authorized this, but he was going to find the distributor and order several for more recreational purposes...


End file.
